10 Steps
by living42day
Summary: 10 steps is all it takes to make someone fall inlove. Do you agree? Ron and hermione make a bet. She has to get 3 boys to fall in love with her, but what happens when a 4th guy enters the loop, what happens when its the one she loves who  gets hurt?
1. please dont leave me

10 Steps

**Hi Everyone **

**Here is a new story I wrote, another harry potter one **

**Wow! Anyway I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, only this plot**

**Set: Beginning of Half blood prince, when lavender and Ron are going out, although slughorn is not a teacher, shape is potions master.**

**Please fav and review!**

"You know it's not that hard, when she says it's over, you don't nod and walk away, you tell her you love her and that you need her!" Hermione hid her face in her hands, while talking to Ron through gritted teeth.

"How was I to know? Gosh Hermione, you should write a book, bloody women can't they just say what they mean! What's with all these puzzles?" Ron asked exasperated.

"Look, she is obviously insecure about herself and needs you to comfort her and tell her how much you need her. She DOESNT," Hermione stressed, "need you to accept what she says and walk out without a fight. Now she'll think you don't care!"

"But I do care!" Ron said puzzled/

"Yes, I know that, you know that, but does she know that?"

"Well ummm, yes, uh, no, well I never..." Ron struggled

"Did you ever tell her you loved her?" Hermione said, staring into Ron's eyes.

He gulped, "no."

"What are you waiting for, go tell her!" Hermione spelled out slowly. Ron nodded and stood up from his place in the comfy lounge in the Gryffindor common room.

"Wait." Hermione called

Ron froze, "say something poetic!" She grinned,

Ron nodded and smiled. He slowly walked over to Lavender who was sitting cross legged in front of the fire, bawling her eyes out and feeding little bits of paper to the fire.

Ron cautiously slipped his arm around her, sniffing she looked up and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She said, trying and failing to hold her compositions as she broke down and started weeping again.

"Lavender, "Ron lifter her chin up, staring into her large light blue eyes, brushed her long brown hair away and whispered, "I don't like you." She froze, and stared at him, eyes filling up with tears again, "I don't like you, I love you, I love everything about you, no matter what it is, we can work through it together."

Lavender stared at him before continued crying but this time into Ron, hugging him tightly. Hermione sniggered.

A couple of minutes later Ron returned to Hermione. "Wow, that was easier than I thought." Ron said with a chuckle, "nice advice mione."

Hermione smiled, "girls aren't that hard to understand, you just have to figure out what type of girl they are. She for instance is a self centred, low self esteemed, piece of glue.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "they stick to you and become clingy." Hermione emphasised.

Ron wacked Hermione over the head with his hand, he was in too much of a good mood to get mad.

"Girls and boys, there all easy to understand, all you need to do is work out what kind of guy person they are, then it's simply a 10 step process." Hermione said confidently.

Ron didn't look impressed, "Hermione, you know girls. I'll give you that, but you so do not know guys!" Ron said, trying to

Keep his dignity and

Make it out as boys were unsolvable mysteries

It didn't work. Hermione snorted. "sure sure, you boys are all the same. " Hermione stood up and walked away laughing quietly to herself.

"prove it." Ron called out.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "what did you say?"

"I said prove it." Ron said, smiling confidently now. Hermione quickly walked back.

"Ok, sure. Let's have a little bet. If I can make a guy fall in love with me in a month, you have to be my slave for a week." Hermione said slowly, thinking carefully.

Ron gulped, his confidence wavering, "3 guys and you have a deal. "Ron said. "But If I win you have to give me anything of my choice, oh and I can choose the guys. " Ron said confidence back.

Hermione looked at him and shock his hand. Both grinning confidently. "let the games begin." Hermione muttered softly under her breath.

**Sorry if it isnt very good but its just starting so give it a chance! Please comment and favourite, give me advice and stuff. It will get better!**

**I have choosen 2/3 of the guys but please suggest people you want to be the 3rd!**

**Enjoy**


	2. And guess what, I'm havin' more fun

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**And thanks for the boys! I used some but couldnt think of a 3rd so it may be abit random!**

**ObsessedRHShipper- thanks for the boys and Hermione and Ron are at the best friends stage and thats it, no romance between them... yet!**

**Please keep faving and reviewing! Tell you your advice and everything!**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

The next morning, as pre arranged Hermione and Ron both woke up at precisely 7 am and met in the common room. It was Saturday so everyone got to sleep in, the talked in hushed voices as not to wake anyone. Ron had been thinking all night as to who would be the best chooses (best meaning hardest) for Hermione. He finally had decided on a 3 which he was confident Hermione could never make fall in love with her. In fact he was pretty sure that they weren't capable of love.

Hermione lay on the couch dressed in white loose pants and a pale pink singlet top, her hair was done up in a messy bun. "She looks better like this." Ron thought to himself, "natural, without all that makeup."

"So," She said, pausing dramatically, "who've you chosen."

Ron smiled at her, and did his best attempt at an evil laugh, it failed miserably to say the least, and it sounds more of a drunken chuckle. "Prepare to fail." Ron said slowly, pronouncing every word, "there is no way you can get Draco, Crab and Goyle to fall in love with you. Especially without them finding out about the other." Draco smiled confidently. Hermione's smile faltered and then was whipped completely.

"Ron, that's cheating. You really want to play that game! You knew you would fail didn't you!" Hermione sounded hurt, her face cast in a scowl.

Ron just looked stunned, "what? Against the rules? How? Aren't you up for the challenge?"

Hermione glared at him, thoughts racing through her mind. "Was he that think he couldn't figure it out? Did he miss it? Was he being smart?" Finally Hermione decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She rushed off and grabbed a spell book she had borrowed from the library and a bowel of water that she had been using to practise the spell. She quickly rushed back to Ron and flipped open the book to her place. She put the bowl of water down and leaning over it she circled her wand around the rim of the plastic.

"sive monumentum**"Hermione whispered. As Ron glanced down he saw bits of ink start to form shapes on the surface of the water. The splotches of colour form shapes and obtain colour, soon they take the form of one of Hermione's memories. It is a scene Ron only barely remembers; all of his school friends, no wait, his whole year are in the school grounds. Ron searches for himself and finds he is kissing Lavender under a tree, oh, no wonder he didn't remember.

The school is divided into the houses; there is some kind of argument. Draco is at the font screaming at Parvati, everyone is staring at them.

"This is a crime, you cannot accuse them... this is disrespectful, it is undermining my entire house." Draco's fellow students roar in approval.

"I saw them, in the broom closet." Parvati sniffs, "kissing!" She cries, someone in Hufflepuff faints.

"How dare you! Crab, Goyle, deny it." There's a pause, neither want to step up, "NOW!" orders Draco.

Crab mumbles something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Draco whispers icily.

Goyle stepped forward, "he said that it's not true, It never happened." Draco grinned at Parvati, flipped his hair and gave his famous snigger.

Suddenly crab stepped forward, "Goyle, we have to do this. It's true, it's all true. Goyle and I, we're together." The memory in the bowl began to fade, the last thing Ron Goyle could make out was Draco's expression, from very shocked to very angry.

Ron stared at the bowl in wonder, suddenly everything made sense. He quickly regretted that he had been o busy kissing Lavender to notice, this was... unforgettable.

"So..." said Ron slowly, putting two and two together, "is that why Draco isn't friends with them anymore, that's why he's friends with Blaise? "

"Well Draco is Homophobic or anything, he just felt... betrayed. So yeah, that's why they aren't friends." Hermione shrugged, "anyway you have 1, Draco. Anyone else in mind?"

Ron looks lost for a split second before remembering how this whole conversation had started; annoyed that his secret plan wouldn't work he tried to think of new people. Draco was a good one though. Having a sudden thought, he rushed upstairs to his truck and grabbed his year book from 4 the year. It had tons of photos and comments from all the students. To try to make it challenging, Ron decided to pick 3 totally different boys. So that she couldn't just use the same trick. So he had Draco, an annoying, malicious player, now he needed the opposite. A shy, concealed nice boy, if not a bit odd.

Ron flipped through and stopped on a picture, it was just before the Yule ball, Hermione looked gorgeous, but this time, Ron noticed a boy in the background that he never realized was there. Dancing, arms spread out, with no partner, practising doing a waltz was Neville, his shoes were on the wrong feet, and his top was tucked into his pants, a tail sticking out the back. Not a good look.

"Ok Hermi." Ron said, Hermione glared at him, she hated him calling her that. "I've decided on Draco and Neville." If Hermione was worried, she didn't show it, in fact she cracked a smile.

Ron needed someone, impossible for the one. He kept skimming through photos. He found one of him, harry and Hermione, after the lake. They were hugging and grinning at the camera, all sopping wet. Although harry wasn't looking directly at the camera, a tiny bit to the left, where he saw a girl. A younger girl. A girl with red hair. His sister. And in that second Ron knew, harry was in love, deeply in love.

"And harry." Ron said with a hint of uncertainty.

"What?" Hermione was taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ron asked, playing innocent.

"You want me to break our best friend's heart?" Hermione spelled out

Ron smiled, "I don't think you'll get that far, he's in love." Ron sang

"You would risk it?" Hermione breathed. Ron nodded.

This was not going to end well.

**sive monumentum=conjure memories in latin, when I had to make up spells I just translated cool words into latin, hope thats alright.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Couldnt think of anything so i choose harry, is that ok or should i change it? If so, who to!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. never mind I'll find someone like you

**Extremely sorry about the long delay, I've had exams, and lack of free time! thanks so much for the reviews**

**I love them! seriosuly, they make my day!**

**Hope you enjoy and I'll add more soon**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione stormed up to her room fuming. How dare Ron? She would risk breaking her friend's heart just for this challenge? HE certainly was confident that he was going to win. This thought angered Hermione even more, she decided it was Ron's fault and she didn't care. She would make Harry fall for her and then, let down gently. Then she would have revenge on Ron.

She opened her diary and started scrawling recent events in her dark sketchy writing.

_That stupid cow Ron only cares about himself, achieving his goals. He doesn't care who he hurts in the process. I wonder what he would make me do if he won. No I mustn't think about that, he won't win, I will. Instead I should focus on what horror's I'll make him do. Oh he is going to pay. Even though he is my best friend, he can be so immature and infuriating. And ever since he got Lavender as a girlfriend he's been flaunting her around, showing off and bragging about how he has a girlfriend and I'm still single. I don't even like her; all she does is follow Ron around like a love struck puppy. Anyway focus, how will I get these 3 guys to fall for me? Ok, as I said to Ron it's a simple 10 step process adapted to each categories of guy. _

_**Step 1: Categorize**_

_For this step simply observe the target, don't make contact, and don't let them see you. Simply watch their routine and determine which type of guy they are and go from there. _

Hermione quickly got changed, ready for a day of spying. She didn't need to look especially good today as she wasn't going to be making contact. She had Herbiology first thing in the morning that was with the Slytherins, so all 3 boys would be there. She would simply sit back, watch and take notes. Hermione quickly slipped on her shortened uniform, her shirt that was 2 sizes too small, no accident there. She straightened her hair and put it in a messy side pony tail. She hurried to the great hall and saw Ron and Harry talking. Neither had noticed her arrival so she decided to sit a couple of places down and listen to their conversation.

"Hey mate, look I know you like Ginny, to be perfectly honest, it's quite obvious." Ron said confidently, Harry's smile wavered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, but I think you have a good chance with her. I mean she's been in love with you since you first met."

"Really?" said harry practically glowing. Hermione felt guilty, but also angry at Ron who was interfering. Well this wouldn't do. Hermione slipped away, leaving the 2 boys to their conversation. She found Ginny at the end of the table, laughing with a group of friends. Hermione walked up to Ginny and asked for a word.

"Hey Hermione what's up?" Ginny asked; her limited vocabulary infuriated Hermione.

"Oh, well nothing special. I just came to talk to you about har- Dean Thomas. I came to talk to you about Dean. "Hermione said, catching her mistake just in time.

"Sure, what about him?" Ginny asked, not even noticing the slip up.

"Well, you know he likes you don't you?" Hermione questioned, it wasn't a total lie, he did like Ginny. Well he said she was pretty. Well he said that her hair was pretty. Well he said the girl next to Ginny had pretty hair, but that was beside the point.

Ginny blushed and grinned, "Really, that's great. He is dashing." Ginny giggled.

"Haha, um yeah. Anyway he is a bit shy and hasn't got the confidence to ask you out. So he asked me to ask you."

"I would love to!" Ginny squealed. "I'll go tell him!" She walked over, her red hair flying over her shoulder. Hermione was confident that Dean wouldn't argue. Ginny was good looking, slim with long straight red hair, cute freckles and a pretty smile. Hermione watched with a slight grin on her face as Ginny walked up to dean, whispered in his ear and kissed him, right in front of his cheering friends. Dean went red but he was grinning wildly.

Hermione smugly walked back to Ron and Harry. Ron was looking overjoyed, harry was standing up, about to leave.

"Hi, what's going on here?" Hermione asked, playing innocent.

"Harry has just FINALLY got the courage to go ask Ginny out!" Harry blushed.

"Well, finally the happy couple will be together, and nothing will get in the way!" Ron sounded happy, but Hermione understood the hidden message.

"Harry, I am so sorry, I know you two are meant to be together. Although just not right now." She continued, smiling and Ron's shocked expression. "Dean just asked Ginny out, she said yes. Don't worry, they won't last forever. Harry's face fell, and for a moment Hermione felt bad, but then she remembered that this was all Ron's fault.

"Well I best be going, wouldn't want to be late for Herbiology."

She walked out of the great hall, and was heading to Herbiology, when she heard ron approach behind her. "you broke his heart, he really had a chance to get his happily ever after and you spoiled it. Are you happy?" Ron asked

"Happy? How dare you have the nerve to ask me if im happy! Of course I'm not. Obviously I am thrilled to see him so close to love and have to break his heart. This is your fault Ronald, and don't you forget it."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just..."

"What? Never thought I would go through with it? I thought you knew me Ron, but you don't know anything. You don't care about your friends; all you care about is this stupid bet. So here is how im going to show you, I am going to win, and then I am going to make you pay!"

Hermione stormed off, leaving Ron staring after her.

"I do know you Hermione, better then you think."


	4. been here all along so why cant you see

**Its been so long since i wrote for this, because honestly i completly forgot about it, ill see if anyone is still reading for it, then i will update and promise i'll fiathfully write more, and more ofen. But if nobody is, then ill let it go. So please comment and tell me if you are interested in me continuing to write, thanks and enjoy!**

"I can't let him get to me, that's what he wants." Hermione walked slowly to Herbiology, deep in thought. "If only it was someone different, someone who I didn't care if I broke their heart. " She sighed deeply, not liking what this bet was doing to her, it was more then she bargained for. It was a tough call, on one side she risked her friendship with harry, and breaking his heart, but on the other hand, her dignity, and of coarse Ron was likely to rub it in for the rest of time.

She made it to Herbiology right on time, and took a seat at the very back of the class, so it was easy to see everything. It was quite unusual for Hermione to sit at the back, normally she was right at the front. So much so that when Madame Sprout was checking who was away, she marked Hermione as absent. Not that that really matters to the story.

"Class as prepared on Monday, today we will be pruning the flutterfly bush, watch out for the thorns and try to make sure that the bush doesn't shake all its leaves off. "

Hermione set to work at once, and was finished in half the time, she was then content just to sit back and observe. It was lonely at the back of the class, Ron, still angry at her had sat in the middle of the table opposite, and harry not knowing who to choose, had sat next to Neville. Hermione fiddle with her hair and lent back on her chair as she watched Malfoy talking with his gang. Hermione was one to always plan ahead; she pulled out a pair of extendable ears and began to ears drop. This was crucial the 1st step of her plan, categorize.

Malfoy was as always, leaning coolly against the edge of a table, his tight white school shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and was so tight it showed the outline of his muscles. He was leading the conversation, boasting about one of his many conquests as Blaise and pansy busied themselves by doing the work. Hermione found herself revolted by the conversation, they way Malfoy objectified women, used them and then discarded them as waste was horrifying. While Blaise seemed to be enjoying the story, Pansy's reaction deemed more human. She had begun humming and tunning out his voice. Hermione decided she had seen enough, its was obvious which categories Draco was in.

_**The daddies boy: **__Boys that fall under this category have often had troubling childhoods where their parents don't give them enough attention, because of this they find themselves craving to be in the spot light. To make up for their lack of attention back home and to hide their emotional weakness, they often act as players not allowing women to get close so they won't get hurt, and dating around so they gain people respect and feel wanted. They are often the leader of their gang and seek approval wherever they go._

Content with the fitting analysis, Hermione turned instead turned to Neville and Harry.

"No Neville, not like that." Harry quickly grabbed Neville arm as he was about to stab himself with a thorn. Neville wasn't concentrated and instead was busy thinking, Hermione presumed about Luna who she had heard rumour that Neville was in love with.

"Oh, uh thanks Harry. Tough luck about Ginny by the way." Neville said eagerly.

"What?"

"I heard she got herself a boy friend, Deans been boasting about it all day."

"Oh, yeah I heard. Why do you think I care?"

"Come on Harry, its obvious everyone knows you like her."

Harry began to turn red, and Neville mercifully changed the subject. "Why are Hermione and Ron fighting?" Hermione found her attention spiked at the mention of her name.

"I don't know, but its obvious the reason they fight so much isn't it." Neville looked puzzled. "They're perfect for each other, and they are both obviously attracted to the other, but both don't know it. They're too scared to act and instead hurt each other to deny it. Like Ron for example dating Lavender who is beneath him, its just an excuse to be unavailable." Hermione's mind raced, that was what Harry thought? It wasn't true, right now she loathed Ron, his stupid red hair, irritating freckles, he was tall and lanky, not at all her type. She never looked at him that way, Harry was dead off this time.

Neville pondered this for a while before agreeing. He then went back to flipping through a Herbiology book, eyes darting across the page. Growing up with Neville Hermione knew him well. He was a _**invisible boy**_**: **_Stuck in the mind of being a failure, these boys often try to disappear and go without notice. They feel as if they haven't lived up to expectations and instead of proving this wrong prefer to blend in. Scared of drawing attention to themselves, they don't want to be the subject of gossip. They won't ask girls out because this receives attention, they seek to please others, loyal and humble. _

By the end of the lesson Hermione was content with her days work, she had classified 2/3 successfully and the situation felt less confronting. Only Harry was left now, but she found him quite an enigma. They had been the best of friends and through that, she had seen so many sides of him, endless personality traits, mood changing like the wind. He was brave, nobody could deny that, however he was reckless, he acted out without thinking, often being violent, he was fiercely loyal, defending his friends with his life. He was like a brother to her, and trying to seduce him would feel wrong.

"Hey Hermione." Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts by Harry himself, he slung his arm around her shoulder and began walking with her back to the main castle. "Why are you and Ron fighting again?"

"um, nothing in particular." Hermione stammered, thinking of a convincing lie, "He just gets on my last nerve, that's all. I am really sorry about Ginny you know."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Harry snapped, "It's not a big deal, I like plenty of girls. She's just a friend, like you. And its wrong to date your friends." Harry said, storming off in a huff, if only he knew the half of it, Hermione thought. She raced to catch up to him and apologize but found him haltered in his tracks, staring off at a couple in the distance. They were walking a little way in front, arm in arm, her flaming red hair flying out behind her, she laughed as Dead cracked a joke,, the too stopped and dead slipped his arm around her neck, pulling her in. She pulled her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoes as she kissed him, arms locked in their embrace. Hermione opened her mouth to comfort Harry, she saw the ghost of tears, filling his eyes, threatening to overflow. Hermione hugged Harry, it wasn't romantic, it was a safe hug, a friend in need, and then she knew exactly what he was.

_**The friend:**__ completely off-limits. Do not date no matter what, he is the best friend, you share all your secrets with, things that only friends should know. When you break up they are the person you come to for comfort, but if you break up from a romantic relationship your friendship will not last. They are kind and loyal and caring, always there for you no matter what, they are the world to you, and be warned, if you proceed you will lose them. _


	5. love you forever, forever is over

**Thanks for the reviews, its nice to know some people are still reading it!**

**since i got reviews i decided to write and post the next chapter as soon as i could! The more comments i get the faster i'll do it!**

**also constructive critisism is always welcome, tell me what you think!**

Harry smiled up at her, before hurrying away so he wouldn't be forced to continue staring after Ginny. This once again left Hermione alone with her thoughts, but for once she didn't need to think. Thinking too much was always her problem; instead she just wanted to be free of this mess, at least for a while. Coming to that conclusion she walked briskly up to the castle, not even thinking, just letting her feet walk her to the room of requirements. By the time she to the corridor it was on, a stream of tears were flowing freely down her face. She knew it was stupid getting so emotion about this trivial matter, but she was so angry, at herself for hurting harry, but mostly at Ron, this was all his fault.

"Hermione, wait." Startled by the noise, she paused and then turned on her heels, and quickly whipping her eyes, it was none other than Ron Weasly himself.

"Storming off in such a fuss, I saw you talking to Harry, find a heart did you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes; she didn't need this, not now. "Look shove off."

"Sorry, you're right that wasn't called for. I am sorry, I don't like the way this is driving a wedge between us, it was meant to be in good humour but it's gone too far."

"I agree, when it starts threatening our friendship, with all of us, it's not worth it. Should we just end it, I can talk to Ginny."

"Yeah we should, but if you choose to end it, then you're forfeiting right?"

"What?"

"Look there is no use getting Harry hurt in this process when we both know there is no way you'll get through this."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hermione, look you're pretty and you could get a boyfriend if you wanted, but you're not that attractive. How do you expect to get three boys to fall in love with you when you've never had a boyfriend."

Hermione felt as if he had slapped her, he was being mean on purpose, it wasn't like him. Not unless...

"Harry seems to think the reason you and I fight so much is because we secretly like each other."

"What?"

"It would explain a lot."

"Are you saying you like me? I'm flattered but sorry Hermione I don't see you that way."

"No I wasn't, I don't." Even as she said it, she knew it was a lie. She did like him, not a lot, but enough for it to hurt every time she saw him kissing lavender, enough for her to be hurt and jealous. Enough that the things he said about her hurt more than they should.

"Hermione, I have a girlfriend." Hermione shook her head, and walked away, even if she did like it, she wouldn't admit to it.

"Keep dreaming Ronald." Although she hadn't actually confessed to him, it still felt like a rejection to her. She didn't look back; if she did she would have seen Ron staring after her, full of Remorse. He did like her, but he wouldn't let anyone find out. She made him too vulnerable.

With that, she continued her brisk pace until with an audible sigh, she reached the room of requirements, where she threw the door open, rushed inside and slumped to the floor, head in hands. She ran her fingers through the mess of bushy hair, a source of constant irritation. She was so absorbed in herself pity that she failed to notice she had company.

"ehem." A voice coughed, she looked up to see a very startled Draco Malfoy. He was leaning coolly against the wall; his blond hair flopped to the side.

"Troll boggar" Hermione cursed under her breath, this situation was not good at all for her plan, Draco seeing her like this would mess everything up.

"Who knew, the book worm had a tongue on her." Draco scoffed. "What's with the waterworks, problems in paradise?"

"None of your business, what are you doing her any way?"

He held up the bottle for Hermione to examine, at first glance she took it for regular butter beer, but after a taste she realized it had an extra... kick. She took a gulp from it, allowing it to warm her insides.

"Surprising still." Draco noted, as Hermione downed the rest of the bottle. She wanted to stop thinking and this seemed like an awful good way to do it.

"Where'd you get it?" Hermione said, words slurring a little, and the world began to fuzz.

"Let's just say there are perks in being a slytherin."Hermione giggled, senselessly, it wasn't even funny, it's just this whole situation was so peculiar.

"So now that you've say, relaxed a little, care to explain?"

"You think my world is, paradise?" Hermione giggled more, "You honestly have no idea. Stupid Weasly thinks he can mess with me."

"Oh, its weasel-bee, that I can relate to. " Draco slowly dropped to the floor next to Hermione, she was pretty, he thought, when she wasn't being so nerdy.

"He thinks he owns me, it's all his fault. "

"What did he do?"

"More like what he didn't, he would be lucky to have me, lucky. Not that I want that, I don't like him." She said quickly. She then rolled over and groaned, head starting to pound, and before she realized what had happened, she had begun to cry. Draco sidled closer to her, handing her his handkerchief and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Look whatever happened Wesley's stupid to lose a girl like you."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, I mean a girl like you who is so perfect for weasly." He muttered uncomfortable, before quickly removing his hand. "Look I should be going." He said, awkwardly getting to his feet. Hermione quickly stood up as well, her mind still hazy.

"Thank you Draco." She mumbled as he walked to the door. "Wait a second." She walked quickly over to him and handed him the handkerchief, their hands brushed past each other for a moment. Hermione looked up, her eyes meeting his just for a fleeting second, they were inches apart from each other, and he looked down at her, she leant forward. Their lips met for a moment, his were surprisingly soft and tender, all she was thinking was she wanted to make Ron pay. As she kissed him, he hesitated and pulled back, surprised. She turned to walk past him, embarrassed, but he held onto her hand, and pulled her back in, this time their kiss deepened, she leant into it, giving way. Her arms reached up to his neck, pulling him in deeper, standing on her toes and her fingers slip through his tousled hair. Finally breaking for air, her mind cleared and she realized what she was doing. Her eyes widened as she slipped free from his grip and fled.

"This never happened." She said icily, rushing away, but she could still feel his lips on hers. Draco stood by the door, staring after her, he couldn't comprehend what had happened, but after that he couldn't get her out of his head.


	6. your love is my drug

**Thanks again for the reviews, before i start i want to clear somethings up. In general i am a Dracomione shipper, i agree, however i clearly want to state that this book is Greasly or Herald, or hon, or romione or whatever its called, but i cant say much more without spoiling it.**

**I also want to let you know in like 4 days i am going away for a month so i wont be able to write for that time, hopefully you will still be reading when i get back, and I may be able to post one more chapter before i leave, so tell me what you think and i hope this chapter clarifys some stuff :)**

**Rons POV**

Why was he so bloody stupid all the time? It had been approximately one hour since his run in with Hermione, but the scene kept replaying through his mind. There could not have been a more perfect time to come clean and tell her about his feelings, she had offered him a chance, even shared that she maybe could possibly have feelings for him, but instead of taking this chance, he did what he always did. He shut down, because it was easier that way, easier then getting hurt. That's how this whole bet started, in denial of his feelings for her, even to himself. He buried those feelings so deep that he had almost fooled himself, for a while at least, but they kept resurfacing. He convinced himself it was simply because she was there and available, the bet was almost a set up, to distract himself for his feelings, because opening up to her would be the real thing, it would mean exposing himself to the pain. He had thought this was a solution, but it hurt even more, seeing her with other guys was like torture. Then he chose harry, hoping that she would give up, if he couldn't have her nobody could. If he wasn't so competitive, if he hadn't driven her away.

And then finding out that she felt something for him too, it made him feel light and happy, and he planned a million times what to say, but he panicked and went into denial, retreating behind the shield he had made to stop girls getting in. Now he regretted it, because the pain of not knowing was blinding him.

That's all Lavender was, a distraction, to occupy his time and maybe make Hermione jealous, feel a little of the pain he suffered every day. Deep down, he knew that Lavender knew, but if she cared she didn't show it, still he felt bad using her. She a sweat girl, even if not that bright. It wasn't fair to use her like that. Upon that realization he decided to break up with her, he knew he was making the right decision, and then once single he would ask Hermione out. There had been chemistry between them from the start, and he'd always assumed things would pan out and fate would bring them together at the right time, however he had thought the same about Harry and Ginny and now look how that turned out. No, it was time to make a move, take matters into his own hand, maybe fate needed a bit of a push. He smiled to himself, anticipating him and Hermione together, being together was worth the pain, but first he had to break up with Lavender,

He had been a jerk for their entire relationship, he didn't want to break up with her like that too, by potion or spell, no he needed to this like a man, face to face. He knew exactly where to find her; she was where she always was, giggling with her friends in the Gryffindor dorm in front of the fire. Her wavy brown hair let loose and wild, and when she saw him she grinned, sparks in her eyes. Ron felt bad, not just because he had used her, but also because over time he had become fond of her, but more as a friend than anything else.

"Ronald, I've missed you!" She said, with dramatic flair.

"I saw you this morning, never mind, we need to talk."

"That sounds serious." She said, laughing.

"It is. Look I've been thinking-"He cut himself off as he noticed her friends eyeing him out, "Can we talk in private?"

"Oh, it actually is serious." Her composed expression now had a hint of concern. Ron led them out of ear shot to the window on the other side, looking out he could see the familiar sight of the grounds, lush and green, with the swaying trees framing the lake in the background.

"Lavender, I care about you a lots."

"Me too, and look Ron, before you have to say whatever it is you're about to say, I need to say something first, because I think I know what this is about." This was it, she knew their relationship wasn't working, and she was going to break up with him, saving him the guilt, this was perfect.

"Sure, go ahead, I can wait." He said, almost eagerly.

"You sounded nervous because what you have to say is big and shouldn't be taken lightly. I know our relationship is rocky to say the least, because deep down I always thought you had feelings for Granger, but last night you proved to me that wasn't true, I know it was hard saying you loved me, and letting me in like that. So I think it's time I returned that favour and opened up, because this has been weighing me down for quite some time. Ron, I love you too, I am hopelessly in love with you, like never before with anyone else. I know one day we'll get married and make a family of our own. So don't worry about me not returning your feelings, I've said it, I love you."

Ron heaved a giant breath of air; he was at loss as to what to do. Breaking up with her after that would make him a monster, he had to spare her feelings, but he couldn't lie to himself any longer. He needed Hermione, he should have insisted on speaking first, instead of attempting to weasel out and take the easy road.

"Lavender, this is really hard for me to say, especially after what you just said, this isn't working, I think somewhere you know that, I think we should break up." It was like a hurricane had hit, her mouth opened in shock, face plastered in a look of grief and horror, as if he had just torn out her heart.

'What? It's me is it, it's something I did, I scared you away, I'm sorry, I can change. I love you Ron, and you said you loved me, we can work through this." She started crying, tears spilling down her face, a mess of mascara and emotion.

"No, it's not you, and I know everyone says it's not you it's me but it is. I don't deserve you. I never loved you." Sometimes you have to be mean to be nice, it would be easier for her if she hated him. These words physically hurt her; she had been clasping his hand tightly, but now recoiled as if she had been struck.

"It's her isn't it, Hermione. Tell me the truth Ron, I deserve to know."

"Ron swallowed nodding, the least he could do tell her why. "Yes, deep down I have always had feelings for her, she's the one for me always has been, but I swear when I started going out with you. I didn't know, I would never have intentionally hurt you, quite the contrary, I really care about you, but it's always been me and Hermione, it was always meant to be the two of us. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"You used me, to get to her." Lavender choked, "You're a monster, I loved you, you selfish bastard, but you never cared did you." She burst out into more tears, frantically wiping them off her face, as if not wanting to cry or show weakness in front of Ron. "I hope you live to regret this, you will never get me back and you will rue the day you lost me." She stormed off back to the fire where she was consoled by her friends, who shot Ron angry looks. He felt bad, but at the same time he felt free, free to pursue Hermione, the girl he loved.


	7. one of those boys, nothing but trouble

**I'm warning you in advance this chapter isnt that good its really rushed because i wanted to leave you with one more chapter before i left and im leaving in about 5 minutes. So sorry. Also thanks for the reviews i have taken them into consideration and tried to make the characters more believable and like the book, but it is really hard to make them the same personalities because J.K. rowling wrote them really well in so much detail.**

**But ill keep trying, and trying to make it better! Enjoy and ill write again in a month!**

"Hermione, I know I have been horrible to you lately and honestly I don't expect your forgiveness, but I do have a reason for acting, well like a selfish pig. Hermione you intimidate me to say the least, your amazingly smart, and when I'm around you I feel stupid in comparison, but as well as that you're the kindest most caring person I know. You always put your friends first no matter what, and I should do the same. It's just been hard for me, and I've blamed you, that's why I've been lashing out. Hermione you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I want you to know that. I think I've always known deep down that it was meant to be me and you, from the first moment I met you. Well that's not really true, I thought you were a know it all, honestly, you made the feather fly on your first attempt, but putting all that aside Hermione you're the one. I'm in love with you."

Ron cringed as he looked up at himself in the mirror, he had been planning this speech for what felt like hours, and he needed it to be perfect, but somehow he just felt dorky. This moment was so historical he couldn't settle for second best. Finally he came to the conclusion that if she was the right girl then the words would matter. With that conclusion he grabbed a pen and scribbled down his heart felt message in a quill and slid it into his pocket. He had changed out of his ordinary robes and into the best set he had as well as matching socks, a first. He had neatly combed his hair but it felt unnatural and he kept messing it up. His palms were sweating and he kept fidgeting. The longer he sat and planned the more nervous he became so with a brisk pace he jumped to his feet and headed down to the great hall for dinner.

Once he reached the table he noticed to his disappointment, Hermione was nowhere in sight. So instead he took a seat next to Harry, who greeted him warmly.

"Someone's looking good today, whose the special someone?" Harry asked playfully.

"This? It's nothing, "He stammered some measly excuse, " Just have something special planned tonight."

"Really? And who might that be with, since you and Lavender broke up, it's the talk of the table. You broke up with her claiming your heart belonged to another, who might that be?"

Ron's face matched his hair, "You know?" He asked with a sinking feeling.

"Congratulations mate; you finally got the courage to tell her."

"Who else knows? Nobody, just all the Gryffindor's." Harry smirked. Great, this was just perfect, now if she said no he wouldn't just be heartbroken but also humiliated.

"Well anyway, have you seen her?"

"Not that long ago, she came from the room of requirement, she brushed past me without looking up, seeming really distracted. She was heading to an empty transfigurations class room. "Ron nodded and without waiting to eat departed for the transfiguration classrooms. As he fled out of the hall he didn't look up, if he did he may have registered that on the other side of the room Draco Malfoy was also missing from his place, but even if he had noticed, he wouldn't have made the connection between those two seemingly unrelated events.

The short journey to the room took what seemed like hour to Ron, more time for nerves and doubts to weasel their way into his mind. He tried to shake of what felt like the army of butterfly's that catapulted through his stomach. Finally he made his to the transfiguration rooms, most had their door wide open and were clearly empty, only one had a looked door down the very end of the corridor.

Mastering his courage Ron knocked clearly on the door, and to his surprise his knock was met by Hermione's voice but in a harsh reply, "Go away, I'm busy."

Ron was at quite a loss of what to do, he didn't want to ignore her and simply barge in, but then again he didn't want to delay. Eventually he decided on an appropriate course of action, he would slip the letter with his feelings under the door, so that she could read it and then let him in. Then she would still find out without her getting angry at him interrupting. Smiling to himself he cast a quick spell on the parchment and watched it soar under the door and into Hermione's hand on the other side.

"What was that?" A voice asked.

"Nothing." Hermione replied curtly and Ron listened to the sound of her stuffing into her pocked.

"Anyway let me finish." The voice continued and Hermione sighed. Ron knew he should walk away but he was transfixed and instead opened the door a crack and pressed his ear against it to hear better.

"Look I can't just forget about it, believe me, I've tried, you don't know how hard."

"Then try harder."

"Hermione don't deny it, that kiss meant something." That kiss, what was happening? Who was this guy?

"No, it didn't, it was a mistake I was upset and you were there."

"Exactly I was there. Hermione, bloody hell listen to me, I don't want to feel this way, but I can't get it out of my head, I've never felt like this before, I've never felt anything before. Whenever I look at you, it's there, god granger, I don't know what's happening. "

Ron felt as if his heart was being ripped out, he couldn't breathe, he felt as if he was choking, his world was dizzy, and nothing made sense.

"It's not real; I'm just the first girl to ever say no to you."

"Stop it Hermione, you know it's not like that." There was a short pause followed by, "its Weasly isn't it, you love him don't you."

Ron perked up at the sound of his name, she loved him? Could he dare to hope it was true?

"No I don't, it's not about him, I just don't have feelings for you alright." She had dismissed his accusation as if was nothing, as if he meant nothing.

"Hermione, you feel it to, and if you don't believe me, I'll find a way to convince you of that." Ron's heart was breaking; he had put himself out there, finally, for what? Heart break, rejection? He hadn't even asked and she had shot him down. Before he realized what had happened he heard footsteps, and only just had time to jump back when the door swang open ,and to his shock none other than Draco Malfoy walked out looking distraught.


	8. She dreamed of paradise

_**Hey guys sorry for the delay, i came back a little while ago but school started so i've been ultra busy. But here it is, the next part, just in time for valentines day. And in the spirit of valentines day, it may even had a special happy ending :)**_

_**Also I changed all the chapter titles to song lyrics, so now you have to guess the song for a special mention!**_

**Hermione's Pov**

It was good and bad, out of the three guys she was supposedly going to make fall in love with her; Draco was well on his way, so why didn't she feel more like celebrating? Why did she just feel sick and empty inside. His confession to her had made her crave something real, not the pretence. _Ron, you want Ron. _It was there again, that stupid little voice inside her head that just wouldn't shut up. It's not that simple. _Yes it is. _Hermione didn't even know why she was doing it any more, this bet, so what if Ron won. She had nothing to prove, there was nothing he could do to her to make her feel worse than she did now. Loving a guy who never thought twice about her. Love, she'd never used that word before, did she love him?

His vibrant hair, flying out of control in the wind, his piercing eyes when he looked right at her, his laugh and even his stupid jokes, the way walked, with his shirt rolled up around his arms, the way he would roll his eyes when she knew the answer he didn't, the way he would subconsciously hold her hand when it was cold. Love, the word seemed to fit, she was in love with Ron.

"That's it, I've decided, enough of this bet." Hermione muttered allowed, walking quickly from the classroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She was looking at the ground at her brisk pace and didn't notice Ron standing there shell shocked until she walked straight into him. His body jerked forward in surprise, but as she felt as if she were about to fall, he steadied her with his strong arms. Her heart gave an involuntary flutter.

"Ron, what are you doing here- you didn't hear anything did you?" She asked, horrified. The look on his face was answer enough.

"Look, about that, I wasn't what it seemed, it didn't mean any-"

"Hermione, you don't have to explain yourself to me, it's the bet right. Congratulations, you're doing well."

"Oh." He didn't care that she was with someone else. Hermione felt her heart sink, she was horrified that he heard, but his reaction hurt more, simply put it didn't affect or bother him, she meant nothing. If anything he supported and congratulated her. How could he not realize how much she loved him?

"Anyway, about the bet I was thinking, "Hermione started, her voice quavered. She was so preoccupied she failed to notice Ron's clenched fists, his eyes trying not to cry as he held his head up. At that moment they both loved each other, but each was too scared and stubborn to admit it.

'"That you're going to give up? Draco was easy; you have no chance with the rest." Hermione inhaled sharply, why was he being so mean? He'd changed so much lately, the way he lashed out at her.

"No, I wanted to say game on Ronald, I'm playing to win." She turned around, her whipping out, hitting him square into the jaw. She would win, maybe even make him jealous on the way and when she won, she was going to humiliate him, publicly.

Hermione paced around her dorm, cursing Ron under her breath. If this was love, then she quit. Out of habit she slipped her hand into her pocket, and to her surprise, felt a piece of crumpled paper, only then did she realize the note that must have been from Ron. She didn't know what to expect, but certainly not what she got, maybe a snide comment or remark, asking who she was talking to, insulting her. Instead, she found a piece of Ron's heart, and as she read it suddenly everything made sense. The letter said the things Ron never could, for fear of rejection, the things Hermione needed to hear.

_Hermione, I know I have been horrible to you lately and honestly I don't expect your forgiveness, but I do have a reason for acting, well like a selfish pig. Hermione you intimidate me to say the least, your amazingly smart, and when I'm around you I feel stupid in comparison, but as well as that you're the kindest most caring person I know. You always put your friends first no matter what, and I should do the same. It's just been hard for me, and I've blamed you, that's why I've been lashing out. Hermione you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I want you to know that. I think I've always known deep down that it was meant to be me and you, from the first moment I met you. Well that's not really true, I thought you were a know it all, honestly, you made the feather fly on your first attempt, but putting all that aside Hermione you're the one. I'm in love with you._

All that hate, lashing out, because he was insecure. Her heart raced, he loved her. For once everything was as it should be. Ron wasn't just a fantasy, but a possible reality. She rushed down to the common room, searching for Ron's familiar face but he was nowhere to be found. She searched the library even though he only ever went there when she begged him, the great hall, even the dungeons but he was nowhere to be found. Finally she realized where he would be, she raced down the corridor and back to the classroom she had just been with Draco. Sure enough Ron was still sitting there; slumped against the wall, head in hands. The second he saw Hermione he hastily got to his feet and made his expression return to neutral.

"Back again?"

"Hermione, I know I have been horrible to you lately and honestly I don't expect your forgiveness, but I do have a reason for acting, well like a selfish pig..." She trailed off, knowing it was cruel but the way his shoulders drooped.

"Did it work?"

"What?"

"Now that I love you, did it work? Are you going to quit this bet as to not hurt me?"

"You wrote that as a decoy?"

"Did it work?" It was a bad excuse, and Hermione saw right through it, he had meant every word but he would admit it now, not after what he had just seen, so he hid behind this feeble excuse, and Hermione would let him, until he was ready because now she knew they were meant to be.

"No way, you wont fool me that easy." Hermione said smiling, not because it was funny, but because she knew the real reason, and she knew that everything would turn out alright.

Ron laughed, gratefully, and he turned to walk away, as he did Hermione grabbed him in a hug, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and just held him there close. He hugged her back, surprised, but eventually hugged her back when he didn't let go. Somehow the two of them fit perfectly.

"What was that for?"

"Taking the first step." She walked away with a smile while he stared after her, puzzled.


End file.
